


The Third Floor

by MusicalOblivion



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A Good Old Fashioned Salt N' Burn, Gen, John Winchester is Missing, Screenplay/Script Format, This Was For Creative Writing Ok?, Waverly Hills sanatorium, this is so damn long i'm sorry, trigger warning: mentions of suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21562924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalOblivion/pseuds/MusicalOblivion
Summary: Sam and Dean investigate Waverly Hills Sanatorium. Written as a screenplay and set just after Bloody Mary (s01e05).
Kudos: 2





	The Third Floor

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I haven't posted in a while so I thought I'd make a return! This was for my Creative Writing assignment and it's written as a screenplay. I've wanted Sam and Dean to go investigate Waverly Hills ever since the Buzzfeed Unsolved episode came out about it. Also the site refused to keep my formatting so it doesn't really look like a screenplay, but I promise it is. I refuse to go through and fix it so this is just how it's going to look. That being said, enjoy!

**PROLOGUE**

FADE IN:

DEAN WINCHESTER

Previously on SUPERNATURAL:

_ SAM WINCHESTER and DEAN WINCHESTER are travelling across the country investigating various cases, but none of the leads they follow seem to provide any more useful information about their dad’s whereabouts. Sam continues to have nightmares and visions about his late girlfriend JESS dying over and over. While leaving a town after a case, Sam saw Jess standing on a street corner in a white dress, staring at him. _

FADE OUT:

**TEASER**

FADE IN:

**INT. WAVERLY HILLS SANATORIUM - NIGHT**

_ ANNA BUCKRIDGE (17) kicks the door open and marches proudly into the building. _

ANNA

See? Easy. Just like I said.

_ LUCAS KENNAN (16) and ROSIE COLEMAN (17) follow her through the door, clearly hesitant to enter. _

LUCAS

Yeah, sure, whatever. Can we please leave now? This place gives me the creeps.

_ Anna scoffs. _

ANNA

We just got here! We have to explore a little. Come on, guys, live a little!

ROSIE

I think right now I’d rather be “living” in my house doing my homework.

ANNA

Fine, then wait outside and I’ll explore on my own!

_ Rosie and Lucas give each other a concerned look and follow Anna, not wanting to leave their friend alone in an abandoned building. _

_ Anna leads the group up a set of stairs onto the third floor and begins to search each room one by one. _

ANNA

Hey, look at this!

_ Anna is standing at the edge of an elevator shaft, looking down to the floor below. _

LUCAS

Anna, be careful!

_ Anna turns around and laughs at Lucas and Rosie. _

ANNA

C’mon guys it’s fine! Now get over here, you whi-

_ Suddenly Anna flies backwards and down the elevator shaft, as if she was pushed. Lucas and Rosie scream and run out of the asylum, not even turning back to see if their friend was alive. _

CUT TO:

**EXT. GAS STATION IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE - NIGHT**

_ The Impala rolls into a small gas station on the side of a country road. _

_ Dean looks over at Sam, who is having another nightmare. _

DEAN

Sam? Sam!

_ Sam wakes up, rubs his eyes, and stares at Dean. _

SAM

Guess I was having another nightmare, then?

_ Dean rolls his eyes. _

DEAN

No, dude. I woke you up just to mess with you. Still seeing the same thing?

SAM

Yeah, still Jess.

_ Dean awkwardly pauses. _

DEAN

...Did you,uh, want to talk about it?

SAM

Dean, I said I was fine.

DEAN

Clearly, you’re not. I’m pretty sure that was the longest you’ve slept in two days, and you were only out for three hours or so.

SAM

Yeah, I’ve noticed. Thanks.

DEAN

Sam-

SAM

Drop it.

_ Dean sighs and steps out of the car to fill up with gas, and Sam heads inside for some food. _

CUT TO:

**INT. GAS STATION - NIGHT**

_ Sam tosses a few items down on the countertop in front of the CASHIER and retrieves some money to pay with. _

_ Sam looks to his right and notices a newspaper stand. The front page headline of one of the papers reads “TEEN DIES AT WAVERLY HILLS, LOCALS BAFFLED.”  _

_ Sam grabs a copy and places it on the counter. _

SAM

This, too.

CASHIER

You got it.

_ The cashier finishes ringing Sam up. Sam picks up his things and leaves. _

CUT TO:

**EXT. GAS STATION - NIGHT**

_ Sam climbs back into the passenger seat of the car. He hands the newspaper to Dean. _

DEAN

What’s this?

SAM

Read the front page. I think it might be our kind of case.

_ Dean skims the article. _

DEAN

Waverly Hills Sanatorium… I think we took a case there with DAD (JOHN) when we were kids.

SAM

I don’t doubt it. It’s considered one of the most haunted places in America. Police are saying the case is a suicide, open and shut, but-

DEAN

-In a place like this, you never know.

_ Sam nods. Dean starts the car and exits the parking lot. _

CUT TO:

**INT. THE IMPALA - NIGHT**

  
_ Dean drives the Impala down a small country road. There are no other cars in sight. Music is blaring through the car’s speakers. _

DEAN

I remember being there with Dad. I was fourteen, and you were ten. We were excited because Dad had finally let both of us go on a hunt with him. I didn’t have to stay home and babysit you that day.

SAM

Actually, I think I remember that. Wasn’t that the case with the evil nurse?

DEAN

Yeah, it was. 

_ Sam and Dean laugh about the case for a few seconds. There is a long silence, then: _

DEAN

It’s been weeks, Sam. What if Dad’s dead?

SAM

Dean, we’ve talked about this. The man can take care of himself. Besides, he just changed his voicemail to read off your new phone number. Seems to me like he’s still on a hunt.

DEAN

Okay, sure. Let’s say he’s on a hunt. But whatever he’s hunting is far bigger than any of us. He’s going after the thing that killed MOM (MARY) and he has no idea what he’s messing with.

SAM

He knows far better than we do. And I’m sure if Dad finds out about the Waverly Hills case, he’ll be all over it. Maybe we’ll see him there.

_ Dean nods. _

SAM

Now, can I pick the music for once? We’ve been listening to the same Metallica album on repeat for the last few hundred miles.

DEAN

In your dreams, Sammy.

_ Dean turns the music louder and gives Sam a cheesy smile. _

_ Sam sighs and turns to the window, slightly amused but mostly annoyed. _

CUT TO:

**INT. WAVERLY HILLS SANATORIUM - MORNING**

_ Sam and Dean enter the Sanatorium wearing suits and holding fake FBI badges. The SHERIFF notices them and gestures for them to approach. _

SHERIFF

Well, if it isn’t Sam and Dean Winchester? It’s been a while.

DEAN

Good to see you, man. Hey, you landed the job as sheriff!

SHERIFF

You bet. Officer Grey retired around a year and a half ago, asked me to take his position.

DEAN

I couldn’t imagine a better man for the job.

SHERIFF

Thanks, man. And thanks for all your help with that psycho nurse last time you were here. You two and your dad have some real talent. By the way, where is John?

_ Sam and Dean look down at the floor uncomfortably. _

SAM

We, uh, don’t really know.

SHERIFF

Ah, sorry. I- uh…

_ The sheriff stops speaking, gives Sam and Dean an apologetic smile, and continues. _

SHERIFF

Vic was one Anna Buckridge. Seventeen years old, high school junior. Her peers say she was kind but always had a rebellious, danger-seeking side to her. We found her at the bottom of that elevator shaft over there.

_ The sheriff jabs a thumb in the direction of the elevator shaft, which is closed off with crime scene tape. _

SHERIFF

I’m reporting it as a suicide, and that’s what the coroner suspected. It’s been brutal on the town, but it headlines much better than “local teen killed by ghost.”

SAM

So you think it’s a ghost. Why?

SHERIFF

There were two witnesses. Lucas Kennan and Rosie Coleman. Both around Anna’s age. They claim she was pushed.

_ Sam and Dean exchange glances, as if communicating theories without speaking at all. _

SAM

Can we have their addresses? We need to speak to them.

_ The sheriff nods, scribbles something on a notepad, and hands a paper to Sam. _

SHERIFF

Here. Please be gentle, those poor kids are devastated and confused. Also, you’ll need a good cover story. We already interviewed both of them, and their moms will be suspicious.

DEAN

Trust me, we’ve got that part covered. For now, keep telling the town it’s a suicide. A citywide panic is the last thing we want right now.

SHERIFF

Thanks, boys. And good luck.

_ Sam and Dean give the sheriff a nod, then exit the sanatorium. _

_ The sheriff sighs and turns back towards the crime scene, as if considering the circumstances and developing theories. _

CUT TO:

**EXT. ROSIE COLEMAN'S HOME - NOON**

_ The Impala pulls up to the curb outside of a two-story suburban home. The siding is the color of sandstone and the shutters and front door are both light blue. _

_ Sam and Dean step out of the car in unison, walk up to the front of the home, and knock on the door. _

_ The door swings open and MRS. COLEMAN (ROSIE'S MOTHER) stares at the brothers. _

MRS. COLEMAN

Let me guess, Jehovah’s Witnesses? I already told two of your friends just this morning that I wasn’t interested. 

_ Sam and Dean look at each other in confusion. Mrs. Coleman begins to close the door, but Sam puts his foot in the way. _

SAM

Actually, Ma’am, we are with the government.

_ Dean nods. Both brothers pull out their fake FBI badges and present them to Mrs. Coleman. _

DEAN

FBI. Are you Mrs. Coleman?

MRS. COLEMAN

Erm, yes. Why?

DEAN

I’m Agent Page and this is my partner, Agent Thompson.

SAM

Mrs. Coleman, we need to speak to your daughter, Rosie, regarding the death of Anna Buckridge.

_ Mrs. Coleman becomes suspicious. _

MRS. COLEMAN

My daughter already spoke to the police. She told them everything she remembered. What is this?

SAM

Waverly Hills is government property, any death or crime that occurs on that land is also inspected at the federal level.

DEAN

We would like to speak to Rosie as an extra precaution. We want to make sure we have checked all of our boxes and no evidence is left undiscovered.

_ Mrs. Coleman frowns and pauses for a moment to consider. _

MRS. COLEMAN

Alright. Follow me, boys. Rosie is inside with Lucas.

**INT. ROSIE COLEMAN'S HOME - NOON**

_ Mrs. Coleman leads Sam and Dean to the living room. Rosie and Lucas are sitting on the couch together, talking in hushed voices. Rosie has obviously been crying. _

MRS. COLEMAN

Rosie, honey. There are two agents here that need to speak to you and Lucas.

_ Rosie freezes, takes a shaky breath, and looks up. _

ROSIE

About what?

SAM

It’s about Anna.

LUCAS

We already spoke to the police. Can’t you just leave us alone?

SAM

We know you have, and we apologize for questioning you again. But we are FBI, not police. We are taking over the case, and we need all of the information possible.

_ Lucas and Rosie look at each other, then turn back to face the brothers and nod. _

ROSIE

Okay, let’s do this.

_ Sam and Dean both sit down in armchairs across from the couch. _

DEAN

So, tell us a little about Anna. What was she like?

ROSIE

Anna is- um… was a- 

_ Rosie shudders, sniffs, and continues. _

ROSIE

She was a good friend and was always there for us, but she had this other side that freaked me out a little.

LUCAS

Yeah. She was always pressuring us to do dangerous stuff or go crazy places with her. She was just too damn brave for her own good. She didn’t understand that exploring abandoned buildings or jumping trains was a bad idea.

SAM

Was she acting strangely the night you entered the Sanatorium?

ROSIE

Uh, I don’t think so.

_ Sam pauses, and continues to question the teens in a more gentle voice. _

SAM

The police are saying that Anna’s death was-

_ Both Lucas and Rosie stare down at the ground. Rosie looks up, her eyes filled with rage and tears. _

ROSIE

They’re calling it a suicide, aren’t they?

DEAN

Yes. They say-

LUCAS

-It isn’t true! Anna didn’t jump.

SAM

We don’t believe she did. That’s why we’re here. We want to hear what happened from you two, not from the police.

_ Lucas and Rosie stare at Sam and Dean. The room is so quiet you can hear the fridge humming in the kitchen. _

ROSIE

You wouldn’t believe us if we told you.

DEAN

Oh, you’d be surprised. Try me.

_ Lucas and Rosie look at each other, puzzled, but resolve to tell their story. _

CUT TO:

**EXT. ROSIE COLEMAN'S HOME - NOON**

_ Sam and Dean thank Lucas and Rosie before leaving the Coleman house. As they walk down the steps back to the car, they discuss the case. _

SAM

So Rosie and Lucas both agree that it looked like Anna was pushed.

DEAN

They said she flew backwards. I’d hardly call that a push.

SAM

So, what are we thinking? Poltergeist? Vengeful spirit? Demon?

DEAN

Not sure. But this doesn’t seem very classic poltergeist to me. They usually just cause chaos, not kill. But whatever it is, it’s connected to the Sanatorium.

SAM

Could be someone who died there. I’ll head to the library and read up on the building’s history.

DEAN

I’ll head back to the crime scene and get a closer look at that elevator shaft.

_ Dean sits down in the Impala and drives off, hair metal blaring on the radio. Sam walks in the opposite direction. _

CUT TO:

**INT. WAVERLY HILLS SANATORIUM - AFTERNOON**

_ The Sanatorium is quiet, and the afternoon sun shines through the broken windows. Suddenly the peaceful silence is interrupted as the front door swings open and Dean steps inside. _

_ Dean walks up the stairs to the third floor, where bright yellow police tape hangs from the elevator door. _

_ Dean reaches into his jacket pocket and pulls out a beat-up Walkman he had converted into a homemade EMF reader. He puts in the earbuds and powers his Walkman on. _

_ The makeshift EMF scanner makes squeaking and crackling noises, and the lights on top flicker on and off. Dean moves towards the elevator shaft slowly, and the EMF reader lights up and buzzes aggressively.  _

_ Dean pauses, and pulls the scanner away from the door. It quiets down. He moves it back towards the door, and it lights up again. _

DEAN

What in the hell-

CUT TO:

**INT. WAVERLY HILLS SANATORIUM - AFTERNOON**

_ The door to the elevator shaft on the first floor swings open. Dean sands in the doorway, holding an EMF reader in one hand and a crowbar in the other. He drops the crowbar and it hits the ground with a metallic clang. _

_ Dean turns on the EMF reader once again, and it is more active than ever. _

_ Suddenly, there is a distant sound of a dog barking. Dean turns and points his gun down the hallway, but nothing is there. _

DEAN

Hello? Anyone in here? FBI, come on out!

_ Dean’s voice echoes through the barren hallways, but no more sounds follow. No one steps out at Dean’s command. _

CUT TO:

**EXT. A LIBRARY IN LOUISVILLE, KY - EVENING**

_ Sam steps out of the library and pulls out his phone to call Dean. _

SAM

Hey, did you find anything?

DEAN (ON PHONE)

Yeah. That whole damn building makes the EMF reader light up like a Christmas tree. Most of all the elevator shaft. There’s something there, and it’s angry.

SAM

Ugh, fantastic. Did you smell any sulfur?

DEAN (ON PHONE)

Nah, but I did hear some weird sounds.

SAM

Please tell me it was a dog.

DEAN (ON PHONE)

Uh, yeah it was, actually. How did you know that?

SAM

Because I think I know who our mystery ghost is. After the Sanatorium closed, the building opened back up as Woodhaven Geriatric Hospital in 1962. Closed in 1980 for bad living conditions and sat abandoned.

DEAN (ON PHONE)

Thanks for the history lesson, Sammy. What’s your point?

SAM

In the 80s while the building was abandoned, it became a hotspot for pretty much anything illegal. A homeless man was allowed to stay in the Sanatorium with his dog in exchange for watching over the building and keeping gangs and addicts out. They found him and the dog dead at the bottom of the elevator shaft after people started complaining of smells coming from the door on the third floor.

DEAN (ON PHONE)

Let me guess: murder?

SAM

In theory, yeah. No one really knows and the police just labeled the death as “suspicious.”

DEAN (ON PHONE)

So the guy gets pushed down the elevator shaft with his dog, dies, and is pissed off. So he sticks around for revenge. But why now? And what is his spirit attached to?

SAM

Actually, this didn’t just start now. There were a whole bunch of suspected suicide cases involving someone supposedly jumping from that same elevator shaft. Want to guess when the first one was?

DEAN (ON PHONE)

The ‘80s.

SAM

Bingo. As for the remains, he was cremated. Spirit has to be attached to something else. Something important to him.

DEAN (ON PHONE)

If anyone would know, it’d be those kids, Rosie and Lucas. I bet Anna was messing around with stuff and the ghost got mad and pushed her.

SAM

Maybe. I’ll meet you back at the motel and we can head back over to the Colemans.

_ Sam hangs up the phone, pockets it, and starts walking back in the direction of the motel. _

_ Suddenly, Sam freezes. Around a block in front of him, Jessica was standing on the sidewalk in the same white dress, just staring in his direction. _

_ Jess begins to walk away, and Sam follows her. She darts into an alley. When Sam rounds the corner, she is gone. _

SAM

Jess? Jess!

_ Sam searches the area frantically, but there is no sign of Jess. _

CUT TO:

**INT. SAM AND DEAN'S MOTEL ROOM - EVENING**

_ Dean sits on one of the motel room beds, watching TV. Suddenly, the front door flies open and in walks Sam, looking out of breath and bewildered. _

_ Dean turns off the TV and stands up, clearly sensing something is wrong. _

DEAN

Dude, what happened to you?

SAM

I saw her. She was out on the street near the library, just staring at me. I swear I saw her.

DEAN

Who the hell are you talking abo- oh. This is about Jess, isn’t it?

_ Sam doesn’t respond. Dean’s confusion quickly morphs into concern. _

DEAN

What do you mean you saw her?

SAM

I told you, she was on the sidewalk just staring at me. Then I followed her and she went down an alley. When I got there she was just gone.

DEAN

Sammy, that could have been anyone. You can’t be sure-

SAM

Dammit, Dean, I know what I saw! She looked exactly like she did last time. I swear on my life that was her.

_ Dean stares at Sam. _

DEAN

“Last time?”

_ Sam pauses, then sighs heavily. _

SAM

I saw her in Toledo, too. After the Bloody Mary case. We were driving away, and she was standing on the street corner. Staring at me.

DEAN

And you didn’t think to tell me?

SAM

You would have told me I was insane!

DEAN

Did you forget how insane our life is? Seeing a dead person isn’t too crazy for us.

_ Sam sighs and sits down on the bed adjacent to Dean, staring at the floor deep in thought. _

DEAN

Look, man. Whatever happened to Jess has something to do with what happened to Mom. We have no idea what we are up against yet. We’ll figure it out. But for now, you have to focus on moving on.

_ Dean is interrupted by his cell phone ringing. _

DEAN

Saved by the bell, I guess. This conversation isn’t over, Sammy.

_ Dean reaches over and opens up the phone. He stares down at the caller ID in surprise.  _

DEAN

It’s the sheriff.

_ Dean puts the phone to his ear. _

DEAN

Sheriff? Anything new?

_ The sheriff speaks to Dean on the phone. Dean’s eyes widen in realization. Sam raises an eyebrow. _

DEAN

We’re on it. We will meet you there.

_ Dean hangs up and turns to Sam, who is still very confused. _

DEAN

The sheriff was at the police station with Mrs. Coleman and MRS. KENNAN. Lucas and Anna are both missing.

SAM

Oh, no. They went back to the Sanatorium.

_ Dean and Sam hurry out to the Impala and drive off as fast as they can. _

CUT TO:

**EXT. WAVERLY HILLS SANATORIUM - NIGHT**

_ The Impala comes screeching to a halt outside of the Sanatorium. _

_ Sam and Dean jump out of the car in unison. Dean opens the trunk and uncovers the spare tire compartment, which is stocked with an impressive assortment of supernatural weapons and tools. _

_ Dean grabs a shotgun, lighter fluid, salt, a lighter, a flashlight, and rope and tosses them all to Sam one by one. He grabs himself a gun and a flashlight and follows Sam towards the door. _

**INT. WAVERLY HILLS SANATORIUM - NIGHT**

_ Sam and Dean kick open the doors and run into the abandoned building,shotguns loaded. _

_ Two distinct sounds ring through the hallways: the first a repeated clunking sound and the second muffled sobs. Sam and Dean split up to find the sources. _

CUT TO:

**INT. WAVERLY HILLS SANATORIUM - NIGHT**

_ Sam follows the crying sounds up to a room on the second floor. He kicks it down and finds Rosie sitting alone in the corner, head in her hands. _

SAM

Woah, hey, Rosie!

_ Rosie looks up slowly. _

ROSIE

Aren’t you Agent Tho-

SAM

-Yeah, that’s me. I’m not actually FBI. My name is Sam Winchester and I’m here to help you.

ROSIE

What the hell is going on?

SAM

This is going to sound insane, but hear me out. Ghosts are real. And Anna was killed by one. My brother and I find the ghosts and stop them from hurting people.

ROSIE

I can’t believe I’m saying this, but after everything that’s happened I think I believe you.

SAM

Good. I’ll explain more later. Now, I need to know what happened. Why did you and Lucas come here and how did you end up locked in this room?

ROSIE

Lucas was so angry. He wanted revenge on whatever killed Anna. He ran off without telling me where he was going, and I followed-- oh my God.

_ Rosie begins to panic, and tries to stand up and run from Sam. _

ROSIE

Please don’t let him die! I can’t lose another friend!

_ Sam grabs Rosie and keeps her from running away. _

SAM

Hey, calm down. My brother Dean is looking for Lucas. We will get you two out of here. But I need to know where he went and how you got here.

_ Rosie takes a deep breath and nods. _

ROSIE

I followed Lucas into the building, and I tried to get him to stop and go home with me. He just wouldn’t listen. It was like he didn’t even hear me. I grabbed his arm to stop him but then something pushed me into this room and slammed the door. I couldn’t get it open. I was so scared, the room was so cold I could see my breath…

_ Sam nods reassuringly. _

SAM

Okay. Are you hurt at all?

ROSIE

Yeah, mentally!

_ Sam gives Rosie a sympathetic smile. Rosie wipes her eyes and stands up, dusting herself off. _

ROSIE

I think I’m okay.

SAM

Great. Let’s go find Lucas. I want you to stay close to me, got it? It’s dangerous out there.

ROSIE

Trust me, I will.

_ Sam holds his shotgun and flashlight at the ready and walks carefully back into the hallway with Rosie in tow. _

CUT TO:

**INT. WAVERLY HILLS SANATORIUM - NIGHT**

_ Dean follows the banging sounds all the way up to the third floor.  _

_ Lucas is standing at the elevator door, surrounded by ripped crime scene tape. He is frantically jamming a crowbar into the side of the door, trying in vain to pull it open. _

_ Dean steps up next to Lucas and addresses him in a kind but stern voice. _

DEAN

Lucas, I need you to step away from that door.

_ Lucas pauses for a moment and then continues to pry the door open. _

DEAN

Getting that door open won’t bring her back, and neither will jumping off.

_ Lucas freezes. He turns towards Dean. Angry tears stream down his face and his body shakes with rage. _

LUCAS

Don’t you think I know that? My best friend is dead and no one cares! She didn’t jump and if no one else will bother to figure out who killed her, then I will.

DEAN

That’s exactly why I’m here.

LUCAS

You’re FBI! Why would you care about me?

DEAN

My name is actually Dean Winchester. I know what killed Anna and I’m here to take care of it.

_ Lucas opens his mouth to respond, but suddenly the elevator door flies open. _

_ Lucas turns and stares at the door in disbelief. A figure materializes behind him, grabbing his shoulders and shoving him towards the open elevator shaft. _

_ Dean pulls out his shotgun loaded with rock salt and shoots at the ghost. It disappears and reappears seconds later, still attacking Lucas. _

_ Lucas’ feet teeter on the edge of the elevator shaft, and he grips the door frame to hold himself back. Dean dives and grabs Lucas’ arms just as he tumbles over the edge. _

_ Suddenly the ghost is below Lucas, dragging him down. Dean digs his feet into the ground and pulls harder. _

_ Sam and Rosie emerge from the lower level and find Dean struggling to keep Lucas alive. _

SAM

Dean!

DEAN

I’ve got this, just go torch that guy!

_ Sam nods, grabs Rosie, and runs back downstairs. _

CUT TO:

**INT. WAVERLY HILLS SANATORIUM - NIGHT**

_ Sam and Rosie run down two flights of stairs all the way to the first floor. Sam quickly opens the door to the elevator and steps inside, gun pointed. _

_ Sam looks up and can see Lucas’ feet dangling over the edge of the elevator shaft, thirty or forty feet above him. He turns to Rosie to explain the situation to her. _

SAM

I need to find something that belongs to the ghost and destroy it. Look for anything that seems suspicious.

ROSIE

Like that?

_ Rosie points to a ledge a few feet above Sam’s head. An old dog leash hangs off of the edge. _

_ Sam jumps up and retrieves it, then throws it on the ground douses it in salt and lighter fluid. _

_ Suddenly, something grabs Sam’s ankle and throws him against the wall like a rag doll. _

_ Sam groans and reaches for his shotgun. It flies out of his reach and clatters uselessly on the concrete floor a few feet away. _

_ Suddenly, a disheveled-looking man appears in front of Sam. He reaches up and puts Sam in a chokehold, while his dog barks viciously and nips at Sam’s feet. _

SAM

Rosie… run… 

_ Just as Sam is beginning to lose consciousness, a single gunshot rings out from somewhere behind the ghost. It lets go of Sam, screeches in pain, and disappears.  _

_ Rosie is standing in front of Sam, holding a smoking shotgun with satisfaction in her eyes. _

_ Sam takes the opportunity to make a move. He digs out his lighter, flicks it on, and tosses in onto the leash. The leash immediately bursts into flames. _

_ Suddenly, the ghost appears again with his dog. His body catches on fire and in a cloud of smoke, he is gone. The only signs of his existence are the screams that still echo through the halls and the pile of ashes from the leash. _

CUT TO:

**INT. WAVERLY HILLS SANATORIUM - NIGHT**

_ Sam and Rosie walk back up the stairs to the third floor, where Dean and Lucas are both on the ground outside the elevator gasping for breath. _

DEAN

Nice work, Sammy.

_ Dean and Lucas stand. Everyone looks relieved except for Lucas, who appears confused. _

LUCAS

Someone care to explain what the hell is going on?

_ Sam and Dean look at each other, as if deciding who has to tell Lucas the truth. _

ROSIE

Ghosts are real.

_ Dean raises an eyebrow in surprise, but lets Rosie explain. _

ROSIE

This is Sam, and that’s Dean. They aren’t actually FBI. They hunt supernatural stuff. That thing that just tried to kill all of us was a ghost.

LUCAS

That… makes sense, actually.

_ Dean looks at Sam and chuckles. _

DEAN

Usually this is a lot harder.

_ Sam laughs, then turns back to the teenagers. _

SAM

So from now on, stay out of Waverly Hills. And if anyone asks, Anna slipped and fell down the elevator shaft.

_ Rosie and Lucas nod. _

_ Suddenly, the sound of police sirens can be heard from outside the building. _

_ Dean sighs. _

DEAN

Took him long enough.

CUT TO:

**EXT. WAVERLY HILLS SANATORIUM - NIGHT**

_ Sam and Dean bring Rosie and Lucas back outside. Mrs. Coleman and Mrs. Kennan notice the kids and jump out of their car, running and pulling them into a hug. _

_ Lucas and Rosie look over at Sam and Dean, giving each of them a silent “thank you.” _

_ The sheriff approaches Sam and Dean. _

SHERIFF

I really can’t thank you boys enough. Your father would be proud.

_ Sam and Dean give the sheriff a look of appreciation. _

SHERIFF

I’ve got to go inside and block off all the doors, just in case. You two want to join me?

DEAN

Sure.

_ The sheriff waves to the Colemans and the Kennans, and the four of them climb into Mrs. Coleman’s car and drive away. The sheriff leads Sam and Dean back inside. _

CUT TO:

**INT. WAVERLY HILLS ASYLUM - NIGHT**

_ The sheriff covers each of the elevator doors in police tape and hazard signs. Sam stays with him to talk, and Dean wanders off. _

SAM

Good to see you, sheriff. And if you ever need our help again, don’t hesitate to call.

_ Sam hands the sheriff a business card with a phone number on it. The sheriff pockets it. _

SHERIFF

Thanks, Sam. And when you find John, tell him I said-

_ Dean calls to Sam from across the hall. _

DEAN

-Hey, Sammy! Come look at this!

_ Sam gives the sheriff an apologetic smile. _

SAM

Be right back.

_ Sam finds Dean standing at the end of the hallway, flashlight pointed at the graffiti-covered wall. _

SAM

Did you find something?

DEAN

Yeah, look!

_ Dean points to something written on the wall in messy handwriting. It reads: “Dean, Sammy, and Dad were here, 1993.” _

DEAN

I wrote this when we were here on a case with dad.

_ Sam looks at the writing with fond recognition, but then his eyes wander to something scribbled in red pen just below it. An arrow points from the new message to the one Dean wrote. _

SAM

Hey, uh, Dean? I don’t remember that being there…

_ Sam points to the message. _

DEAN

Yeah… that’s new…

_ Dean leans in to look closer at the writing. His facial expression morphs from confusion to intrigue. _

DEAN

Those are coordinates. In Dad’s handwriting.

_ Dean runs a finger across the writing. He pulls his hand back and his finger has red ink on it. _

DEAN

And this is fresh. 

_ Dean looks over at Sam, face blank. _

DEAN

He was just here.

FADE OUT:


End file.
